Oregon Trail
by Rain Date
Summary: i know there was no good computers in '89 but bear with me here. RogerMimi MaureenJoanne AngelCollins
1. Chapter 1

Mimi Marquez sighed as she walked down the street towards the loft she shared with her boyfriend Roger, and their friend Mark. She had just gotten off of work, it was late, and she was tired. She arrived at the building and quickened her pace as she began the flight of steps leading her to the loft. When she opened the door she heard voices. Surprised, thinking everyone would be asleep (after all, it was 2 am) she stepped inside.

"No Roger don't plug that in there!"

"Where else would it go, Mark!"

Roger, Mark, and Collins were sitting on the floor surrounded by wires and plugs, a computer, and a small monitor. "What are you guys doing?"

At the sound of her voice, all three guys looked up.

"Oh hey Mimi." Roger said "We're trying to put this computer together. Collins got it from MIT. It was in a pretty bad condition and they were gonna get rid of it but he thought he might be able to fix it up a bit"

"Do you guys know it's 2 in the morning?"

"Oh" Collins said with a chuckle "I guess we kinda lost track of time"

"Wow though a computer, that's pretty cool" Mimi mused

"Well I better get going" Collins said, standing up and walking over to the door. "I told Angel I'd be back already and I don't want her to worry. We'll work on it more tomorrow"

"Night!" Mark yelled from his position on the floor, still trying to figure where the blue wire plugged in.

"Goodnight Collins" said Roger, already heading to his room with Mimi.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, as promised, Collins returned to help with the computer, this time bringing Angel along with him. Angel had already called Joanne and Maureen that morning and, after hearing about the new computer, promised to stop by as soon as they could. After about an hour of confusion, they finally set up the computer.

"Good!" Angel exclaimed. "I knew you could do it honey"

"Aw thanks baby" Collins returned. Mark rolled his eyes.

"Well now that it's officially up and running…What should we do with it?" Roger asked. Before anyone could answer, the door was opened and a shrill voice rang out "We're here!"

Maureen and Joanne walked into the loft holding a bag. "Hey guys" Angel called out brightly.

"What's in the bag?" Mimi asked.

"Well in honor of the new computer, Joanne thought it would be a 'nice gesture' to bring a gift SO HERE IT IS!" Maureen said yelling the last part. "Plus it was really cheap" she quickly added.

"Maureen!" Joanne huffed, elbowing her.

"Relax Pookie, they would have guessed anyway" Maureen soothed. Joanne just smiled apologetically and pulled a box out of the bag. On the front of the box it read Oregon Trail in bold lettering.

"Oregon Trail? What the hell is an Oregon Trail?" Roger asked, confused.

"It's a game for the computer" Joanne said, reading the box "You can see what it was like traveling out west in the 1800s in one of those Conestoga wagons."

"Wow thanks for that Joanne, sounds like a blast and a half" Roger muttered

"Oh shut up Roger" Angel said, getting in his face "It was so thoughtful of you to bring that, Joanne"

Roger just pouted and walked over to Mimi, who gave him a sympathetic look, while Collins and Mark laughed.

"Well let's try it out" Collins said, taking the game from Joanne and putting it in the disc drive of the computer.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, my internet hasn't been working. I forgot the last two chapters to say I don't own RENT or Oregon Trail. Thanks for the reviews!

A menu popped up playing loud banjo music and Collins hit the install button. When it was done installing, everyone had to enter their names and decide who would be the leader of the expedition.

"So I think we all know the leader should be-" Mimi Began.

"Well" Interrupted Collins "I did put this computer together, proving that my intelligence would make ME the perfect leader!"

"Or _I_ would be the perfect leader because of my fabulous people skills! I'd be able to trade with the people along the way to get the supplies we needed for really great deals!" Maureen Objected.

"But Maureen, you can't actually talk to the people so your people skills wouldn't make a difference" Roger corrected her.

"I'm aware of that Roger but it's the principle of the thing and I also just want to be the leader" Maureen said.

"If Maureen gets to be leader because of her people skills, I should be leader because of my fashion skills! I'd make sure we would never run out of clothes!" Angel debated.

"Oh my god guys it's only a game!" cried Joanne "Let's just make Mark the leader and be done with it."

Maureen shot Joanne a look but everyone else agreed.

"Ok now that's settled we need to decide what our career will be, Banker, doctor, or farmer?" asked Angel.

"Banker." Roger decided "We need lots of money to buy stuff."

They finished shopping and began the trail. Soon enough they came to a river, where they could ford the river or caulk the wagon and float across.

"Ford it, Mark" Collins commanded. The wagon made it halfway across the river before sinking.

"We lost 16 pounds of bacon! And a box of bullets! And I…DROWN!" Angel shouted in disbelief "COLLINS! YOU KILLED ME!"

"Angel I'm so sorry" Collins exclaimed, trying to dodge Angel's flailing arms. "I didn't know you could drown in this game."

"Oh fine I'll believe you but know what I am supposed to do? I'm dead!" Angel wailed.

"It's ok Angel you can watch. Or you can pretend you're not dead." Mimi answered, trying to be helpful "Plus I'm sure other people will die soon and then you won't be alone."

Soon, another message popped up.


End file.
